


Saliva

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, Cunnilingus, F/M, indecember2018, suika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Saliva




End file.
